For more than 15 years, attempts have been made to design film capacitors of different types with an SMD structure. DE-PS 33 20 257 discloses a plastic-film wound capacitor with an SMD structure having a sheath made of thermosetting plastic material, for example epoxy-resin pressed compounds, in which a connecting element made of a thin metal sheet has the sprayed-metal layer of the capacitor body applied to one side, and on the other side is fitted flat against the outer side of the thermosetting plastic sheath.
DE-PS 35 05 888 discloses a plastic-film wound capacitor with an SMD structure, in which a radially wired plastic-film wound capacitor body is provided with a cup sheath filled with casting resin, the connecting wires of which body are bent around through 180.degree. and are each connected on mutually opposite narrow sides of the cup sheath to a connecting sheet-metal section.
Nowadays, when a printed circuit board is being populated, a mixture of components are generally fitted, that is to say both radially wired components, in particular radially wired film capacitors, and SMD components, in particular SMD film capacitors are fitted on the printed circuit board. To this extent, there is a requirement in practice for film capacitors of virtually any type to be available both as wired film capacitors and as SMD film capacitors. Taking account of the fact that capacitors are mass-produced articles which are nowadays subject to severe price pressure, even in the relatively high-quality embodiments, it is furthermore necessary when providing wired and SMD film capacitors for as much cost as possible to be saved in terms of production engineering.
The present invention is thus aimed at making available wired film capacitors as SMD film capacitors as well, in a simple way.